


You Knew My Name

by allyflavored



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, NSFW, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rivals to Lovers, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Smut, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i believe in lance supremacy, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyflavored/pseuds/allyflavored
Summary: "It's Lance, right?"~I am 100% convinced that Shiro already knew Lance's name when they were introduced to each other and shook hands after the team rescued him during his crash landing on earth because Keith would always ramble on & on about him 24/7 when they were all still at the Garrison. Seriously, re-watch the first episode again & think about it.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 207





	1. Do You Remember When We First Met After The Whole Team Rescued Me From That Crash Landing?

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YALL, NEW FIC WHO DIS!
> 
> writing this one just came to me so naturally after I pondered over it last night LMFAO, think about it, Shiro already knew Lance's name when they were being introduced to one another when he reached out to shake his hand, you know why? cause Keith would talk about him non-stop to his only friend 24/7 at the garrison LMFAOOO
> 
> this fic will be split into two chapters just to give me more time to flesh out the second half to perfection, thank you to all those who read & leave such sweet comments on the fics I've posted up so far! I really appreciate the acknowledgement of my pining dumb ass writing full on stories for these two boys in love that canon robbed us on screen of x
> 
> personal ig: @allyflavored.jpg

Lance felt so exhausted he thought that if the Galra Empire didn’t get to him first, this training session was going to kill him.

The blue paladin groaned, still lying flat on the ground after Keith had basically judo flipped him there. _Why the fuck was that peanut-sized mullet strong enough to do that anyways?! Was he raised by wolves?! Wait, no- that wouldn’t make sense, that wouldn’t explain why he can basically carry-_

“Had enough, sharpshooter?” Keith towered above him; a shit eating smirk plastered on his face. Lance just frowned at him in response. Keith let out a small laugh behind his fingerless gloved hand.

“No way, best 5 out of 7!” Lance exclaimed as he shot back up to feet. Keith just rolled his eyes & got into a fighting stance.

“Nope, Keith. Time out.” Shiro called from across the training deck. “Why?! What did I do?!” Keith yelled, confused. “Push yourself too hard.” Shiro responded, He walked over to the two boys & gently placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Take a break, you haven’t eaten all day.” Shiro smiled. Keith grumbled something under his breath as he crossed his arms. Lance just watched the exchange awkwardly, not sure if he should speak up. On one hand, Lance wanted to spend more time with Keith but he obviously would never say so out loud. Training was really the only thing the red paladin ever did on the castle ship so that was Lance’s only chance to pretend he... _coincidentally_ went training at the same time too.

The blue-eyed boy just didn’t feel like he could ask Keith to hang out casually, they just... they weren’t like that. The rivalry gimmick was just their shtick, or well no, Lance did believe Keith was his fated rival at everything in life but what he didn’t expect to do was to fall in _love_ with him. The whole thing was just complicated. Well, at least for Lance it was. Keith was the densest person he knew, clearly oblivious to the kind of heart pounding, sweat inducing, & butterflies in stomach swarming effects he had on Lance, which was actually a good thing. The blue paladin was determined to keep his feelings deep down & buried with him in his own grave before admitting out loud how much he actually wanted to comb through that stupid jet black mullet with his fingers & how the way Keith’s glare was not intimidating in the sense it made Lance terrified of him but because _holy fuck_ , for some reason it kinda turned him on & he had to hold himself back from grabbing Keith’s dumb pretty face to kiss him every time he did & the raven haired boy glared at him _a lot._

Then there was Shiro, his number one idol, that he’s admired since his first year at the Garrison that had happened to get stuck in space with them too? Honestly, Lance still caught himself feeling starstruck by the black paladin from time to time. He was everything Lance wanted to be. A strong respected leader that had everyone’s trust as well as their backs, of course. He wanted his badass fighting techniques, his firm decision making & especially the way, Lance knew even Keith would bend backwards for him & rightfully so. As much as he idolized Shiro, he couldn’t help but feel jealous of the way Keith acted around him. He let Shiro place his hand on his shoulder like it was normal. Keith would probably rip his arm off if he tried to do that for no reason! He never threw Shiro any of his death glares when he talked to him. Lance couldn’t help but feel small beside the two prodigies.

“Fine! I’m going to get some food goop in the kitchen but I’m coming right back!” Keith huffed, storming out of the room. Shiro just looked in the boy’s direction with a fond smile on his face. Lance suddenly felt something painful twist in his stomach. This was the same jealousy he used to feel back at the Garrison when the older boy favored Keith during their special class lectures. At the time, little Lance thought he was jealous of Keith for getting to spend time with his idol which sure, he was but after a lot of self-reflection during their time living in space ship after getting everyone sucked into the other side of a wormhole, he realized that he was actually jealous of _Shiro_ because he got to spend time with Keith.

_What the fucking quiznack, right?_

Shiro just chuckled under his breath before turning back to Lance, getting into a fighting stance himself. “Well, you ready?” The older boy smiled. “Wait, what?!” Lance squeaked, wide eyed. Was Shiro being serious about partnering up for a hand to hand combat round? He was going to snap Lance’s arms & legs in halves like silly little twigs. Shiro just laughed, moving to slowly circle Lance, stance still set. “Don’t worry, I’ll take it easy. I’m not Keith.” He reassured. Lance gulped but put his hands up, ready to accept his certain doom he didn’t realize was happening today.

Shiro swung at him with his normal arm & the blue paladin barely managed to avoid it. _Oh, right, Keith was basically raised by Shiro, that would explain why he was able to throw-_

“Eek!” Lance ducked & broke off from his thoughts to concentrate on the half robot armed man in front of him. He tightened his fists & threw a punch. It landed! Shiro grunted by it didn’t break his resolve. Lance tried to throw in a couple more punches after that but the black paladin waited until the very last second to dodge them before landing punches of his own. Lance was trying not to wheeze from exhaustion in front of his fucking childhood idol during the next couple of minutes but by then, Shiro probably saw his endurance depleting. “Alright, break!” The black paladin lowered his guard right before his foot made contact with Lance’s face. Lance let out a sigh of relief & the older boy just chuckled in amusement. “Oh god, Shiro. Thank you for not kicking the goods. You know those aliens can’t resist my pretty face.” The blue paladin joked as the two of them took a seat on one of the benches by the side lines. “Don’t worry. I would never want to injure any of my friends.” Shiro smiled as he offered him a bottle of water. Lance beamed. _Shiro just called me his friend! If only little Lance could see me now, he would’ve passed the fuck out! Wow, what more if Keith had called me-_

“I guess Keith doesn’t think we’re friends then.” He joked, softly. Shiro cocked his brow. “Huh? Why would you think that?” He sounded genuinely confused. Lance sighed. “C’mon Shiro, it’s so obvious. He never turns down an opportunity to kick my ass when he’s _allowed_ to since it’s part of training.” “Hm, I don’t think that’s why he chooses you as his partner, Lance.” The black paladin chuckled in amusement. Now it was the other boy’s turn to cock a brow. “I’m sure he just wants to, I don’t know, spend time with you?” The older boy continued. Okay, Shiro was just being _nice._ “That guy doesn’t hesitate to trap me in a headlock or literally kick me in the face.” Lance said, deadpanned. Shiro just had that fond dad-like look in his eyes again. “Do you remember when we first met after the whole team rescued me from that crash landing?” He asked. “Yeah, of course I do.” Lance answered, still unsure of where this was going. “Before Keith went on to explain what he’d been up to while I was away, when I went to shake your hand, I already knew your name.”

Lance wrapped his head around the distant memory. 

_It’s Lance, right?_

His eyes widened. “Wait, yeah! Yeah, you’re right!” How come he never thought about that before? He was probably just too starstruck to actually understand what the older boy was saying at the time. He had been way too psyched up from the fact that he was even speaking to Lance in general. “Or uh, I mean, you did visit our class to give us demonstrations sometimes...” Lance scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. “I was pretty rowdy & stuff cause I wanted to be picked as the volunteer.” Shiro just laughed. “I mean, yeah, you did but that’s not why I remembered actually.” Lance cocked his head to the side, still looking at the older boy confused. Shiro took paused for a moment before he made his next statement.

“It’s because Keith would talk about you _all_ the time.”

_Wait- Huh? What the quiznack?!_ Lance shot up from his seat, he felt like that statement hit him harder than any of the blows he had taken during training. “What does that mean?!” He felt his cheeks burn. Shiro just gave him a funny smile but before words could form from his mouth, the deck’s doors slid open.

“Huh. Maybe you should ask him yourself.” Shiro smiled, obviously amused. He waved his hand in Keith’s direction & the red paladin approached them. Suddenly, Lance felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Keith’s eyes were on him with that determined look & the ghost of a smile on his face. The blue-eyed boy prayed to the universe that the other two paladins couldn’t hear the loud pounding of his heartbeat.

“Perfect timing.” Shiro smiled at his younger brother figure. “Allura needed me for something, tag team switch out.” He gave Keith a soft tap on his shoulder before walking off to the exit. “God, you are such a dad, Shiro.” Keith groaned out. Lance was still stuck in place, hadn’t let out another sound since his last asked question. _Was he holding his breath? Oh god, wait he was holding his breath._

Keith turned to him now with a weird & confused look on his face. “Did Shiro break you or something?” He let out an amused huff. _C’mon, Lance. Act normal. Jab him. Tease him. Resent his statement. Add mullet head to the end of it. Just-_ “Y-You wish, mullet head.” Jesus, his voice cracked. Keith let out a small laugh. _Oh no, look at him. Look at his face. He’s so pretty, Lance. Please just-_

“Chill out!” Lance exclaimed. He gasped when he realized he had shouted it out loud. Keith froze & his eyes went wide. “Uh, okay.” The red paladin went back to his default, emotionless demeanor. _Noooooooo. Someone please push me out the air lock. Adios, Lancito._ “Uh, wait no! That wasn’t for you, I didn’t mean to, uh-“ He rambled. Keith crossed his arms against his chest, waiting for whatever Lance was trying to say. “I wasn’t asking _you_ to chill out, I was telling myself to- but uh, I didn’t realize I said it out loud.” Lance should just ask Keith to shoot him with his own bayard, he was mortified. “What? Were you talking to yourself & then accidentally...” Keith furrowed his brows. “Jesus, you really do never shut up, huh?” Keith’s smirk returned. “You should shut up!” Lance pouted, his cheeks still on fire. He needed to get out of there, he needed to abort the mission. Without another word, he stormed out.

~

Keith’s stomach grumbled as he made his way to the kitchen after Shiro had kicked him out of the training deck. _Of course, Shiro would never miss something like this._ He mumbled. He would never admit it out loud but he sort of liked it when Shiro would nag him, well only just a bit. It felt nice to know that somebody cared. The black paladin had been the one to steer him in the right direction after all. He had helped Keith realize he had potential & how much he could do with it. Shiro was the one who let him fall in love with flying & hover bikes & no matter how many times, he messed up, Shiro never gave up on him. The raven-haired boy never really had much, so he treasured the black paladin like family & would do anything for him. After being stuck on a space ship for months according to the PST (Pidge’s Standard Time) clock in the lounging room, he started to feel like the team was family to him now as well. Well, maybe _almost_ everyone.

Keith made himself a bowl of the endless green food goop they kept on the ship. From time to time, Hunk did try to experiment with the strange fruits & plants they would find in between missions & had successfully made a few delicious dishes. Hunk also worked hard to find ways to recreate some of favorite earth food using the new ingredients too but the red paladin just wanted to slurp the green goop down to hurry back to train anyways. He still had a certain blue paladin’s ass to kick & ( _not just stare at_ ) because he challenged Keith to another five rounds. The raven-haired boy smiled to himself.

When he got back, Shiro waved him over & for some reason, Lance looked like a deer caught in head lights. Keith tried to hide his amused smile as he walked towards them. “Perfect timing. Allura needed me for something, tag team switch out.” Shiro joked, patting his shoulder before he left Keith alone with Lance. “You’re such a dad, Shiro!” Keith groaned but smiled when the black paladin let out a soft laugh as he waved goodbye. The red paladin turned back to look at the blue-eyed boy who still hadn’t moved a muscle or said a word since he walked into the room. Very unlike Lance.

“Did Shiro break you or something?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow. “No way, mullet head!” The other boy’s voice cracked. Keith couldn’t help but let out a small laugh against his palm but froze when Lance had suddenly yelled at him to chill out. _Huh? Was it wrong of me to laugh at him for that? Why does he look so angry now?_ “Uh, okay.” Keith responded, building back up his stoic demeanor. He mentally sighed. This is exactly what he was talking about, he never knew where he stood with Lance. It was easier to get along with everyone else except him, he was erratic & unpredictable when it came to Keith who he deemed as his sworn life rival. He knew they would always have each other’s backs, fight & even die for each other if they needed to on the battle field but when it came down to everything else, Lance always seemed hot & cold towards him. There were times he found the blue eyed boy still up late at night & the two of them would sit somewhere together to look at the stars & enjoy each other’s company. That was his favorite side of Lance. The softer, meeker side of him, not that he didn’t like Lance’s other personality switches but, that sleepy soft smiling & gentle sounding Lance he ran into in 3 AM felt special. Keith couldn’t help but feel like this was a side the other boy didn’t really let others see of him. He was more vulnerable with his words & conscious of his actions & there was this strange but fond look in his eyes when he would look at Keith.

Sometimes, Lance would tell him stories about his family when he felt homesick or shared stupid secrets, he swore he had never told anybody before including Hunk, even whispered them into Keith’s ear. Keith enjoyed the warmth that radiated off of the other boy’s presence on cold nights & wished that somehow... he could spend every night with Lance. The thought always made him blush more than he liked to admit.

But then those nights would end & in the morning, Lance went back to the rambunctious loud mouth he always was & teased Keith over practically everything. He believed Lance would find a way to mock the red paladin about the way he breathed if he tried hard enough. It was moments like these when Lance would suddenly snap at him where the idea of them exchanging soft smiles during those late nights had meant absolutely nothing & maybe Keith had just been fooled by his own fever dreams.

“Wait.” Lance broke him out of his thoughts. “I wasn’t asking you to chill out, I was telling myself to but uh, I didn’t realize I said it out loud.” He rambled. Keith gave him a funny look but then let himself break into a small smirk. “Jesus, you really do never shut up, huh?” He teased, trying to go back to their common ground. Suddenly, Lance just frowned & stormed out of the room without another word, leaving a confused & hurt Keith all alone.

~

Lance went off searching for Shiro everywhere, this was all his fault! He had no idea how to act around Keith anymore without knowing what exactly the red paladin would say about him to his childhood idol while they were still back at the Garrison! The guy had said he didn’t even remember Lance’s existence when they reunited the crash site after Keith had dropped out a year ago! That dumb mullet head probably just vented about some scrawny loud & dark-skinned boy from his class who never shut up for all he knew!

The blue-eyed boy was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t realize he had almost ran right into Pidge. “Jeez, don’t think too hard like that, you might hurt yourself.” She teased. She was carrying a box full of random metal parts in her arms. Lance just grumbled in response. The small girl cocked her head. “Wait, what’s up?” She asked, concerned. Lance just shook his head. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” He forced himself to grin & added a few finger guns for extra measure. Pidge sighed. “You know that pretending to be all smiley 24/7 just to not worry your friends gets pretty obvious after being stuck with you on an alien space ship for like months, right?” Lance flashed her a nervous smile before giving up & letting out an exasperated sigh. “I just- I snapped at Keith again & stormed off but I didn’t mean toooo.” He drawled out the last word as he wrapped his long limbs around the short girl. Pidge rolled her eyes fondly then patted her taller friend’s back. “Not to kick you while you’re down and stuff but... you always do that?” “& I never mean toooo.” Lance pouted & drawled out the last word again. “Lance, you could always just y’know, apologize?” She suggested as she pulled away from the embrace. The other paladin just stood there, stunned. “Nu-uh! He’d probably just laugh at me!” He shook his head. “He’d probably think it’s some sick joke I’m pulling & then laugh at me!” He whined. Pidge groaned. “You really need to release all that emotional constipation, dude. Just talk to him,” The small paladin looked him up & down. “Like a normal person.” She finished. Lance just sighed. “I’m just... I’m just gonna look for Shiro first. I’ll think about it.” He mumbled. “I spotted him heading to the lounge.” She called out, he groaned out his thanks as he walked off.

~

Lance was going to steal all of Pidge’s dumb metal parts in that stupid cardboard box & hide them around the castle in places she couldn’t reach. He was going to throw her computer out of the air lock.

He even for a split-second thought about hunting her down right this second to shoot her with his own bayard.

She hadn’t led him to Shiro, she had led him straight to Keith.


	2. Let's Talk About Our Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, tough guy. I promise talking about feelings is a whole lot easier than taking down a whole Galra fleet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! sorry if this chapter seems a bit short(?) I decided to cut it slightly in half and have 3 chapters in total instead of just 2 hehe! (I'M ACTUALLY PLANNING FOR THE LAST CHAPTER TO BE MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT PUBLICLY POSTING SMUT IM GONNA CRY LMFAO) so stay tuned for that!! 
> 
> I just wanted to write something other than a fluffy and silly confession since my last fic was like that, I'm craving the SPICE so this chapter will just be the precursor before the last chapter which will be (maybe) mostly smut in case anyone isn't into that & decides to just stop the story here after their lil confession! mwah! x
> 
> still pretty shy to share my smut writing because I'm not sure if I'm hitting it right JUST YET but please enjoy this short chapter and thank you for reading my work! uwu

The lounge door slid open just as Keith had finished polishing his Mamora blade. He liked to keep it in perfect condition, never knowing when he’d have to use it but making sure it was always prepared. He would sleep with it tucked underneath his pillow every night after all, guess old habits die hard when you’ve spent half your life in foster homes. Keith glanced up to see who had just walked in, & of course, it had to be the one person out of the only six other people on the ship he didn’t want to deal with right now.

Lance.

The taller boy stood at the entrance like a deer in headlights once again when he spotted the red paladin. Keith kept his lips in a thin line, shot him a quick glare & went back to polishing his knife to keep himself busy with his head down. He didn’t hear the sound of footsteps approaching or retreating back, & assumed that Lance was still frozen in place. Keith rolled his eyes but then finally after another one more excruciating long silence, he heard Lance sigh & the red paladin looked up to see the blue paladin walking towards him.

“Hey.” Lance mumbled, plopping himself on the seat next to Keith’s. “Hi.” The smaller boy responded, curtly. Another awkward & heavy silence fell upon them once again. “Did you need something?” Keith huffed. Lance had literally stormed off just an hour or two ago before they could continue their training this morning. Now, he had seemed to flick his erratic mood swings back to one that actually acknowledged Keith’s existence. “Uh, can we talk?” The taller boy asked nervously & so quiet Keith almost didn’t catch it. He cocked his brow. “About what?” Lance paused before he let out a heavy sigh, looking uneasy. Keith frowned but mostly at himself for not being able to figure out what was wrong between them once again this time. Lance never asked to _talk._ Especially with such a serious expression on his face before. Sure, they both riled each other up & sometimes, genuinely ended up pissing each other off & stormed out of rooms before but after a few hours, they just went back to normal as if the whole thing had never happened. They never actually talked about those moments. God, Keith started to feel himself panic. He was not good at talking, like ever, with anybody.

“Uhhh... feelings...?” Lance’s answer came out sounding like a question.

_Holy fucking shit, talking about feelings is the number one thing I’m the worst at. He fucking knows that by now, right? What the fuck am I supposed to say?!_

The fear in his eyes must have been obvious because Lance just softly laughed at his expression. “Hey, tough guy. I promise talking about feelings is a whole lot easier than taking down a whole Galra fleet.” He joked. Keith averted his eyes, embarrassed. The red paladin suddenly felt a hand hesitantly placed on his own & Keith stiffened at the movement until Lance began to gently stroke the surface of his pale skin using his thumb. _What the fuck is happening right now? This isn’t Lance, he would never-_

“I just wanted to say sorry.” Lance said as he let out a deep breath. _Okay yeah, this is definitely not Lance. Is he a clone? Did the Galra send him here? What the fuck? Did they take Lance?! Is he okay?!_

~

“Why...?” The smaller boy asked softly, still holding his breath. “I snapped at you earlier but I really didn’t mean to.” Lance continued. “Uh, yeah. You told me you were talking to yourself; I remember.” Keith mumbled. Lance nodded. “I mean, uh, yeah but I also wanted to apologize for all the other times I... went too far & stuff.” He mumbled; eyes focused solely on the couch space between them. “Hey, Lance?” Keith called out softly & the other boy looked up to face him but his eyes widened when he saw that Keith was wielding his Mamora dagger right above his head, ready to strike him down.

Lance yelped & jumped back frantically but fell on his back. “What the fuck are you doing?!” He screeched. “Who are you? Where’s Lance?!” The other boy yelled, keeping a firm grip on his dagger. “I am me! What the fuck are you even-“ Lance began flailing his arms in the air wildly. His crush was about to literally murder him, what the fuck?! Keith’s eyes remained sharp but the grip on his dagger seemed more hesitant now. “The Lance I know... he doesn’t do shit like this.” Keith growled out. _Oh Jesus fucking Christ, Lance was really that much of a dick to his own fucking crush that Keith thought he was some alien imposter that took on his form just because he decided to genuinely apologize?_ “Buddy! It’s me!” Lance screeched again, still panicking. “Garrison! Classes! We had classes together! You sat, uh- you sat right in front of me in our history class & then I would just look at the back of your dumb mullet head & glare & then uh-“ Lance blabbered, trying to dig up any information on Keith he knew so he could prove he was the real Lance! “Cheetos! You had Cheetos for lunch sometimes? I mean, that’s all I ever saw you eat but then, uh, 105! You got a fucking 105 on the flight simulator, not a fucking 100 but a 105 on your first try! You fucking jerk!” Lance screamed. He heard Keith drop his dagger on the floor. “Oh god, Lance. It really is you.” _DUH?!_

“DUH?!” Lance repeated, out loud this time. “Were you actually going to kill me, man!? Were you going to slit my throat with your fucking dagger?!” Lance felt tears forming in his eyes. From what? He didn’t even fucking know anymore. Keith’s breathing hitched at the sight of the scared boy. “S-sorry.” He said, tone filled with guilt.

Lance looked up to see the lack of a scowl or a glare on Keith’s face, just iridescent eyes wide & overflowing with concern. His voice had trembled. “No.” Lance sighed then shook his head.“ Jesus Christ, you almost killed me but yeah,” He sat up. “I’m the one that should be sorry, Keith.” He said, earnestly. Confusion remained on Keith’s face. “God, you actually can’t comprehend my apology. I really must be such a jerk to you.” Lance mumbled, looking down at the couch again.

~

Keith reached out to cup the other boy’s face in the palm of his hand. He tilted his head up, wanting Lance to look at him.

Lance leaned into his touch. “What are you sorry for?” Keith whispered. He could feel his heart racing. “For, y’know, the way I’ve treated you since we first got stuck up here in space.” The other boy replied. I know we may not get along all the time but I just wanted you...I just wanted you to know that I care.” He mumbled. Keith felt like he was about to combust from Lance’s sudden confession. “I care about you too, dummy.” He responded, breathlessly. His hand remained on the side of the blue paladin’s face. Keith huffed in amusement as he gently stroked Lance’s cheekbone with his thumb. “Where is all of this suddenly coming from anyways?”

“U-Uh,” Lance looked flustered. “Earlier, I just kinda flipped out after Shiro told me something. That’s all.” Keith cocked an eyebrow. “What did he say?” “Well... He kinda told me that he already knew my name before we even met after we rescued him at the crash landing & stuff.” Keith waited for him to continue, still not sure where this was going. “He said he knew my name because you, uh, would always talk about me back at the Garrison.” Lance’s cheeks darkened.

Keith froze. Holy shit, he was going to murder Shiro.

“Um, what did he... tell you?” Keith asked, biting his bottom lip. He took his hand off Lance’s face to place it back on his own lap but his heart squeezed when he saw the other boy’s face as if he mourned the loss of contact. _How much did he know? How much did Shiro blabber? Oh my god, I’m going to murder him, he’s such a traitor. He’s allergic to nuts, I’m going to find some & crush it in his fucking food goop. Did he tell Lance about how I would go on & on about not being able to figure out the exact color of his eyes? Did he tell Lance how much I envied the way people were so naturally drawn to him? Did Shiro snitch about the way I thought the jokes he made in class were actually funny? Oh no, Lance knows I think he’s funny. I’m disowning Shiro, I am reclaiming myself as an orphan, I- _

“He just told me to ask you about it.” Lance answered, looking shy. “I mean, maybe he was going to tell me something? But you came back before he could & then told me it was better to just ask you instead.” He added. Keith flat lined. “But I know you probably just talked shit about me, mullet head.” Lance joked but Keith could always tell when the boy’s words held hurt in them. _Oh god, he actually had to talk about his feelings now._

“I didn’t.” He confessed. Lance looked up at him now with a puzzled expression on his face. “It’s, uh, it was the opposite actually.” Keith muttered, cheeks turning red. Lance opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but stopped himself, waiting to hear more of what Keith had to say. The raven-haired boy sighed. “When we were still back at the Garrison, I only really talked to Shiro.” He heard Lance hum in agreement. “I’m not good with people but I always... noticed that you were & I guess I was just... jealous.” He continued, feeling mortified when Lance’s eyes grew wide. “Huh?! You were jealous of me!?” The other boy squawked, completely shocked. Keith grimaced as he nodded. “Oh my god, but you- & I was just-“ Lance rambled. Keith just watched as he ran a hand through his tuff of brown hair. “I didn’t even- wait, are you the clone?!” The blue paladin gasped. Keith scoffed but with a hint of fondness. “Now I know how you felt when I didn’t believe you were actually apologizing.” Lance shook his head. “It’s just- I didn’t even stand out or anything.” He squeaked. “You were, y’know, top star pilot of the fighter class.” Lance said, imitating a tv show host’s voice. Keith just shrugged. “You know I didn’t care about that title & stuff.” “Yeah, & god, I was so angry at you for that.” Lance huffed. “What I would’ve done to be so naturally amazing at everything.” He added, mumbling. Keith couldn’t help but let the amused smile form on his lips. “So, you think I’m amazing?” He teased. “God yes, I actually do, you asshole.” Lance huffed instantly. Keith laughed but then let out a deep sigh. “You have no idea how amazing I think you are, sharpshooter.” He spoke, fondly. His heart raced with embarrassment but he wanted Lance to know. He’s always hated how the blue paladin never believed that he was good enough when in reality, he was so much more than anything Keith could ever be. Lance’s face reddened, eyes wide in shock but cracked Keith a small smile.

“W-what else would you say about me to Shiro...?” The blue-eyed boy prodded. “I mean, at the time I thought I was venting, I went on & on about your hair & your eyes & your laugh.” Keith replied, thoughtfully. “When we were younger, I thought I was insulting you but Shiro would just smile & tease me about how it sounded more like an obsession but I, uh-“ Keith bit him tongue after that last sentence. _How fucking embarrassing._ Keith dared a glance at Lance & found the boy still smiling with a strange but knowing look on his face. “Uh huh?” He urged Keith to continue. The red paladin took a deep breath. “I mean, I know I never really tried to talk to you but I wanted to. I just didn’t know how.” He mumbled, awkwardly. He felt Lance lean into him closer, but Keith squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to make eye contact. “Those irritating feelings I used to have for you back then... I think I misunderstood what they meant.” He continued. “Wait no, you can still be pretty irritating sometimes.” He frowned, opening his eyes but then saw that Lance’s face was only merely inches from his own. “Sure.” Lance responded, easily. A playful smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Keith gulped. _Wow, what the fuck am I even saying?_ The words just seemed to keep vomiting out of his mouth on their own. “I guess I finally... uh, realized that I was actually always in love with yo-“ His last sentence cut short when a pair of lips suddenly pressed against his own. Keith gasped at the sudden sensation but shut his eyes, easily melting into the warmth. Lance was kissing him!

_Lance was kissing him._

He couldn’t even catch his breath. Lance ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, tugging slightly as he deepened their kiss. Keith could only wrap his arms around the other boy’s waist & grip his fists in the fabric of his shirt. The warmth in his chest was overflowing. Lance pulled away after a moment, their foreheads still touching. “I love you too, Keith. I’ve always loved you.” He grinned & Keith couldn’t help but grin back. Lance pulled him back into another kiss & Keith just sighed happily into his mouth.

It was Lance who deepened their kiss once again. The raven-haired boy couldn’t remember when he had been pinned down, lying on his back while the blue paladin hovered above him but he didn’t even care. He didn’t care about anything else in the universe right now except for the way Lance’s lips slotted perfectly against his. He shivered when the other boy began to trail kisses down his neck. “W-wait!” Keith gasped. Lance stopped his movements to look up at the other boy. Keith felt his heart pounding when he saw the worried look on Lance’s face as if he thought Keith had changed his mind. “Let’s... uh, let’s go to my room.” He mumbled; cheeks flushed. They were still in the lounge after all & didn’t want someone walking in on them. That would be mortifying. The other boy sat up, face still flushed & nodded.


	3. I've Waited So Long For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait, are you just kissing me because you’re trying to shut me up?!” Lance gasped. 
> 
> Keith flashed him an innocent smile. “Nooooo, I just wanted to kiss my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, THE SPICE HAS ARRIVED!
> 
> this story that once started as just a little thought I had in my brain is finally over but I hope you guys enjoyed it! This is my first time writing (publicly posting) smut so I would appreciate support or criticism that you guys have on it! x really tried to work out the pacing and hope that it all turned out okay! (I really wanted to add some more flavor in this fic since I just did a pure fluffy confession scene in my last one!)
> 
> p.s if you know me in real life & you find this smut chapter, MIND UR FUCKING BUSINESS.

Keith led the two of them to his room, fingers intertwined with the taller boy’s. Lance could feel his heart pounding, stuck in between eager anticipation & believing this was all just a dream. _Keith liked him back since the Garrison?! Just like he did?! This whole time?! What the quiznack?! What were the chances that-_

“Um, we’re here.” Keith announced shyly as they reached their destination. When the doors slid open, Lance glanced over to Keith’s bed & then back at the raven-haired boy who was biting his lip. He always thought that nervous habit of his was cute. Keith tucked a strand of loose hair behind his ear & smiled shyly at him before Lance took a step forward & planted another soft & sweet kiss to his lips. He could feel Keith’s smile as he did so & the smaller boy began to guide them to his bed, walking backwards, without them breaking apart. Keith slowly laid down flat on his back as Lance crawled over him, even more aroused by seeing the boy, pliant, underneath him. His body felt like it was on fire everywhere he could feel Keith’s touch. Lance slowly moved his hand up Keith’s shirt & felt the boy shiver under his touch as they continued to kiss. He took this opportunity to angle his head to kiss Keith open mouthed. He reveled in the soft sounds the raven-haired boy made into his mouth as he rubbed the side of Keith’s hip bone with his thumb before slowly leaving a trail of kisses down the soft pale skin of his neck. The smaller boy jolted from the sensation & began grinding himself against Lance’s thigh that was slotted in between his legs until the taller boy pressed his body in closer to grind their crotches together instead. The feeling of friction between them was euphoric. Keith gasped as Lance began to suck down a little harder on the sensitive area of skin, determined to leave him marked. Proof that he had touched Keith like this, held him like this.

“L-Lance...” Keith called his name out, breathlessly. “Yeah?” He replied, softly looking back up at the boy. Something caught in his throat when he saw the soft expression on Keith’s face. His eyes hazy with want, his lips parted slightly, still panting, cheeks flushed by a dark shade of red. His hair pressed into the pillow like a messy little halo. He was so beautiful. “Touch me...” He said, softly. Lance’s heart swelled. “W-where?” He asked, shyly. Keith pouted, cheeks burning. The blue paladin felt a familiar warmth pooling into his stomach. He planted a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead before he lowered his hand to the hem of Keith’s jeans before stopping again, waiting for approval. Keith took the hint & nodded. Leaning forward for a kiss, tightening his embrace around Lance’s neck.

~

Keith gasped as the other boy planted a kiss on his inner thigh, near the hardened bulge hidden in his underwear. He did his best to hold back an embarrassing moan but had only been half successful. “So pretty.” He heard Lance mumbled. “What?” Keith huffed. Lance smiled at him. “The sounds you make when I kiss you, they’re so pretty.” Keith covered his face with an arm, red with embarrassment from the compliment. He sucked in a breath when Lance began palming at his bulge, thin fabric still separating his touch. Keith spread his legs wider, creating a space between them for Lance to press into. The taller boy slid Keith’s shirt all the way up to expose his broad & chiseled chest but then the red paladin suddenly felt insecure of the scars that littered his skin. Lance must have felt him tense and leaned forward to kiss one just below his belly button.

He began leaving soft kisses & trailed his thumb all over the scarred tissue. “I was there every time you got one of these.” Lance said, in between another peck. “God, my heart would stop when I saw you get hurt, Keith.” He kissed another exposed scar. “I would wait by your healing pod, I never left your side.” The smaller boy felt flushed from his words & the warm sensation of Lance’s mouth trailing over his skin. “I couldn’t sleep, couldn’t even eat sometimes. I just wanted you to be okay.” He chuckled softly. Keith ran his fingers through the boy’s tuff of brown hair & Lance looked up at him. “Me too.” The smaller boy said, breathlessly. “Every single time, Lance. Every time you were hurting, every time you were sad, all I ever wanted to do was hold you.” The other boy smiled at him. “You can hold me now.” He moved forward to press their foreheads together, leaving their lips grazing. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck once again & kissed him until it grew desperate, he loved the feeling of the blue-eyed boy’s hands all over him, knowing he was making Lance greedy for more.

~

“H-Hey, you too...” Keith mumbled, tugging on Lance’s shirt. The taller boy pulled it off without hesitation. Keith smiled as he watched the boy above him flinch from the contact as his hand slowly trailed down the exposed skin until he reached the hem of his pants before he unbuttoned them. The tip of Lance's cock already peeking out from his underwear. Keith stared in awe.

“Fuck, c-can I...?” Keith held his gaze on Lance’s bulge. The taller boy’s heart fluttered as he nodded. The red paladin pulled at the elastic band & Lance’s cock sprung out freely, already standing proudly with beads of pre cum leaking from the tip. Keith looked back up at the boy & without breaking contact, he reached out to wrap his hand around the base of Lance’s cock. The taller boy gasped at the sensation & felt like choking on air when Keith began to stroke his length up & down, testing out different motions that made Lance moan. “I-I could get you back after this.” He said, breathlessly, but Keith shook his head, his heated gaze remained on the other boy’s face. “Don’t worry about that, I want to do this for you.” Keith leaned himself forward, aligning himself with Lance’s cock. “Is this okay?” He asked, Lance felt his cock twitch from the grazing of Keith’s hot breath against it. He felt like he might just come from the thought of the boy’s lips wrapped around his length before he actually even did anything. “Yeah, yes please.” He answered, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt the warm heat of Keith’s mouth plant a soft kiss on the tip and couldn’t help but let out another moan. The smaller boy wrapped his hand on the rest of his length & teasingly licked the cock from base to tip. Lance looked down to watch the boy as he began to bob his head up & down his thick length like it was a fucking treat.

“Oh god, you look so good with my cock in your mouth.” He murmured, combing his fingers through the boy’s sea of black hair. Keith moaned in response & the feeling when straight to Lance’s dick. “Fuck, are you into that?” His eyes darkened. Keith did his best to nod with his mouth still stuffed. “Yeah? You like hearing how good you’re making me feel? How your mouth is being used as a perfect little fuck hole?” Lance said, under his breath. Lance stood up beside the bed in front of the other boy who was still on his knees. Lance stroked his hardened cock, letting Keith, lips slightly parted & waiting, watch. “Suck.” Lance ordered & the smaller boy instantly dove in to wrap his lips around the fat thick cock in front of him. He bobbed his head up & down desperately, feeling the tip of Lance’s cock hit the back of his throat. “Yeah, just like that, Baby.” Lance praised, keeping a hand on the back of Keith’s head. The smaller boy moaned around his cock as he continued & it only urged Lance on, who was doing everything in his power to hold himself back from bucking forward in search for more heat.

Keith pulled back after a moment to catch his breath. “You can fuck my mouth.” He panted, saliva still dripping down from the corner of his mouth. Lance just smiled before pressing his cock against Keith’s hot tongue, teasing him by tugging his hair back, not allowing him to suck back down just yet. “What’s the magic word, Keithy?” Keith flashed him a weak glare but he only looked cute with his face flushed & lips shiny from spit. “Please.” He growled out. Lance just gave him a shit eating smirk. “Say it all together, baby.”

“Please fuck my mouth.” Keith said, challengingly but Lance could see the desperation in his eyes. The taller boy only smiled as he bullied his cock into the back of Keith’s throat. Holding the sides of Keith’s head, he began to thrust into the warm wet heat of his mouth once again.

~

Lance’s cock felt heavy on his tongue & he found himself enjoying the salty taste. Saliva trickled down his chin as Lance’s thrusts became rougher while he just sat there & took it, not even caring about how much he was gagging on Lance's thick cock. He looked up to see the other boy’s eyes squeezed shut, lost in chasing his pleasure. He loved that he was the one making Lance fall apart like this, turning him into a panting and overwhelmed mess with just his mouth. Lance’s breath grew shorter, getting close to cumming inside the raven-haired boy's mouth but before he could finish, he pulled out, leaving Keith, confused.

“Come here.” Lance demanded, breathlessly. Keith got up but didn’t even have time to properly stand before Lance pushed him into the mattress again, locking their lips together. Lance kissed him over & over again like he couldn’t get enough, desperate & sloppy as his hands pushed the last remaining piece of the smaller boy's clothing that separated them. Keith smiled at the other boy’s flushed but determined look on Lance’s face who reached up to plant another kiss on his lips before he wrapped his hand around Keith’s hardened cock.

“I’ve thought about this you know.” Lance murmured. The smaller boy only squirmed underneath him as the blue paladin began to stroke him faster, leaning into Keith’s face, foreheads touching as he whispered more dirty things to him. “Touching you just like this, thinking about the kind of sounds you’d make for me.” Keith bucked forward to fuck into Lance’s fist, letting out a moan. “So, don’t hold back your voice, baby. Let me hear how good I’m making you feel.” He smiled and swiped a finger over the leaking tip of Keith’s cock. “L-Lance!” Keith gasped. “I need- I need...” He panted, almost clawing at Lance’s back in complete desperation. “What do you need, baby? Tell me.” He easily replied, tightening his grip. “I need more. Lance, please, I need-“ The rest of his sentence muffled in Lance’s mouth. The raven haired boy felt an overwhelming sensation as Lance’s tongue slid in & deepened their kiss. He had never felt this way before, this burning insatiable desire, melting under someone’s touch. Keith has had stupid flings in the past that never meant anything, it had just been a way to kill time but god, fuck that.

This was _Lance_

Lance, who had wanted him for just as long as he had. It felt too good to be true. Keith was determined to make up for all the time they lost stuck dancing around their stupid feelings for each other for far too long.

& Lance was his.

“Lance, please.” Keith whispered. “T-The lube is right there inside the drawer... just hurry! I need-” His breathing hitched as Lance just continued to stroke his length, lazily. “You’re so impatient, baby. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” He pressed a kiss to Keith’s tip, leaking with pre cum. Keith squirmed, squeezing his eyes shut but heard Lance reach over to the bed side table & fumble to find what they needed.

~

The taller boy sat up, still in between Keith’s legs & paused, so enraptured by the sight below him. Keith, face flushed & his porcelain body exposed with his legs spread out for him. _Just for him._ He ran his hands over Keith’s clenched torso just because he could, just because he’d been waiting so long for this. He could honestly just watch Keith like this for hours, so amused by the way his dark eyebrows knit together in pleasure, so aroused by his soft moans & desperate panting. He was so beautiful withering underneath Lance’s touch, so vulnerable, giving himself up like this for him. Lance was going to make sure he’d show the boy how much he adored him, make sure he knew how much he's always had.

“L-Lance...” The raven haired boy called out to him, snapping him out of his daydream. He wore a worried look on his pretty face, as if he thought Lance was second guessing this entire thing which would be fucking _insane._ “Sorry, god, you’re just so pretty.” He mumbled, leaving a kiss on Keith’s knee. “Well, I’m getting _pretty_ tired of waiting here. You looked like you were going to pass out on me, sharpshooter.” He smiled. “Hah. I’m going to make you eat those words, mullet.” Lance hummed, teasing a finger around Keith’s sensitive rim. The smaller boy bit his lip to hold back a moan as Lance began to push a digit in before pulling it back out. “Nu uh, sweetheart. I wanna hear you.” Keith kept his eyes squeezed shut as the blue paladin pushed one finger into the hole up to the very knuckle. “Fuck.” He whispered, increasing the pace of his thrusts & Keith’s moans began to bounce off the walls of the room. Lance added another finger easily right up to the knuckle again & began fucking them even faster into Keith’s fluttering hole. “Fuck, baby. My fingers just slid right in, do you play with yourself down here, Keithy?” He teased, never getting enough of Keith’s flustered expression. Keith only whimpered & began pushing himself down onto Lance’s fingers himself, trying to get even more filled up. “God, you’re so fucking hot, baby. You really want it, fucking yourself on my fingers like that.” Lance panted, eyes hazy with desire. “I’m sure you’re ready for a third.” He smiled, slotting another finger in with the others & Keith gasped. The smaller boy reached down to grab his own cock but Lance seized his wrist & pushed it back into the mattress beside his head. “Don’t touch yourself, baby. I want you to come on just my cock.” He whispered hotly into Keith’s ear. “Fuck, Lance-“ He moaned, as the boy fucked his fingers into Keith's eager hole faster. “God, F-Fuck, Lance! I’m ready! I’m ready already, just please!” He babbled, no longer caring about being embarrassed.

Lance eagerly slicked up his hung fat cock with lube before pushing Keith’s inner thighs further part. “Are you ready for me, mullet?” He gave Keith a somehow sheepish smile as if he wasn’t about to pound his fucking ass into another dimension. Keith only smiled. “Yeah, give it to me. I’ve waited so long for this, Lance.”

The blue-eyed boy blushed but then snapped back into finally pushing the tip of his cock into Keith’s tight hole. Keith squeezed his eyes shut as Lance encouraged him, feeling the boy’s warm thick cock sinking deeper inside. “Open your eyes, Keith. Stay right here with me.” He called out, breathlessly. The warmth between them was overwhelming and yet somehow, still not enough. Keith kept his eyes locked on Lance’s until he bottomed out. They stilled for just a moment, gazing at each other as Lance allowed Keith to get used to the stretch. Lance leaned forward to caress the side of the raven haired boy’s face & smiled, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Just that simple act of intimacy broke Keith, overwhelmed with the feeling of Lance’s love for him. He had gone on for so long thinking he’d never have it, believed he’d honestly never have anything even half as close to this. The taller boy hovered above him, waiting for approval. Keith nodded & Lance slowly dragged himself out before thrusting back in, causing both of them draw out a deep desperate moan.

~

As his thrusts quickened, Keith made sounds that would keep him up for days. He always wondered what kind of slutty noises the smaller boy would make while he was bouncing on Lance’s cock but _god,_ this was so much better than anything he could ever imagine. “Fuck, F-faster, Lance! F-Faster! Harder! Fuuuh-“ Keith choked out in between his moans. Lance held a tight grip on the sides of his waist he knew would leave marks the next day to keep him in place as he thrusted into Keith’s sweet tight hole harder & harder. The smaller boy’s thighs were shaking, overwhelmed with the heat & sounds of sex. No one had ever fucked him so good before. _So fucking good._

“Yeah, sweetheart. You feel so good too, so perfect around my cock.” Lance hummed, ramming straight into his prostate over & over again, making the raven haired boy see stars. He hadn’t even realized he babbled out loud. Keith almost couldn’t believe the slutty noises he was hearing belonged to him. Every time he would open his eyes after squeezing them shut out of pleasure, he would be met with Lance’s loving gaze. His eyes only flickering down for a few moments to watch the way his cock would disappear & reappear out of Keith’s slick warm hole. The slapping sound of Lance thrusting into him & the squelch from the lube was obscene. “You should see your face right now.” Lance panted. “You look so blissed out on my cock, fuck.” He pulled out & thrusted himself back in even harder with purpose. The smaller boy’s bangs stuck to his forehead from sweat & when Lance flipped him onto his stomach to fuck him from behind, he started moaning like a whore.

~

Lance’s thrusts became sloppy, so close to cumming but he held out for Keith. He flipped the smaller boy back on his back & pulled him in even closer, wanting to see the boy’s pretty face as he finished.

“L-Lance! Lance, I can’t! I need to-“ He panted. “Yeah baby, cum for me, cum on just my cock.” He urged. Keith let out one more obscene moan as he finally let go, cum dripping all over his own cock as Lance kept pounding into him, now chasing his own pleasure. Just the sight of the blissed out raven boy’s face was all he needed, plump lips parted and bruised from kissing, still panting. The marks Lance left all over his porcelain skin that would still be there in the morning. Keith’s iridescent eyes on him, full of mirth.

“K-Keith! Keith, I’m gonna-“ He panted. “Inside! Cum inside me, Lance! Please please please-“ The smaller boy pleaded. Lance finally finished, dumping his entire load into Keith’s slutty fucked hole. Before pulling out, Lance leaned down to plant butterfly kisses all over Keith’s face & the smaller boy giggled. God, even just the sound of Keith’s laugher made his heart feel so gooey and full.

~

“Bro, I cannot believe we fucked today.” Lance said, still in genuine disbelief. “Don’t call me bro, Lance.” Keith murmured into his chest. The blue eyed boy treaded his fingers through Keith’s hair, also still in disbelief that his mullet was actually so fucking soft. After cleaning up and taking a shower together, they had stumbled back into bed in their pajamas (yes, even Keith because Lance would not stand the audacity of him wearing jeans into bed while they cuddled “those are your outside clothes! that’s just so wrong & uncomfortable!” he had said) The raven haired boy had to borrow a pair of Lance’s sweatpants that were too big on him & went way past his ankles. Lance had just laughed & gave his grumpy & official boyfriend a kiss on the forehead.

“Okay, but seriously. I’m not just dreaming?” Lance rambled on, still looking up at the ceiling. “Cute, you dream of me.” Keith smiled, enjoying the warmth of Lance’s body wrapped around him. “Yeah, duh. Since the Garrison, Keith. The _Garrison._ ” He looked down at the boy who was resting his head on his chest. “I mean, c’mon! & now, after all this time, I find out that you loved me back & only because Shiro let it slip you would talk about me 24/7 back then too!” Keith leaned forward to press a kiss onto his cheek. “& we’ve been stuck in space for like, ever & there’s only seven of us on this entire ship!” He went on as Keith planted yet another kiss on his face. “& even just the fact that we’re living on an alien space ship is like insane, right?! I feel like I’m in some crazy dre-“ His last sentence cut off when Keith planted a soft kiss on his lips this time. “& we fly massive fucking robot lions that form one even more massive robot?! Seriously, Keith, do you even-" Keith cut him off once more, pressing another kiss against his lips with more force. Lance began to melt into it but then suddenly pulled his head back.

~

“Wait, are you just kissing me because you’re trying to shut me up?” He narrowed his eyes. Keith flashed him an innocent smile. “Nooo, I just wanted to kiss my boyfriend.” Lance’s cheeks darkened by the boy's response. “Hmph! That was really fucking cute but I know you had an ulterior mo-“ Another kiss. “Hey, mullet! I was-“ He exclaimed but the rest was muffled against the raven haired boy’s mouth once again. Keith pulled back this time. “I, what, Lance?” He smiled. “God, I love you.” The blue-eyed boy sighed fondly. “I love you too, Lan-“ Before he could finish, Lance pulled him back in for another kiss himself.


End file.
